


Art for "Your Shadow Keeps Me Bright"

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: Headers for Lucifuge5's lovely story.





	Art for "Your Shadow Keeps Me Bright"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Shadow Keeps Me Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628066) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5). 



> Recently found a trove of old art that's not really posted anywhere else, with Photobucket being assholes and all...
> 
> You should totally read Luce's story - it's sweet and charming and perfect. Just like her.

  
  
  



End file.
